Uchiha vs Meyers
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Crossover: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha besa a Clyde Donovan, un celoso pretendiente de este último le declara la guerra. Pésimo summary. Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buenas noches de nuevo, gente!_**

**_Bien... Aquí les traigo una verdadera locura nacida de escuchar una rola cuyo nombre no lo sé hasta ahora, salvo que está muy de moda y que su letra no le entiendo mucho a pesar de estar en inglés._**

**_Algunos de ustedes, lectores, pensarán en qué diantres habré comido, bebido e incluso fumado para salir con una historia algo violenta y que además es un oneshot crossover de Naruto y de South Park... Aunque se conoce la existencia de esa clase de crossover en esta página de fanfiction, sólo que escrita en inglés._**

**_Así mismo, esto me llegó de inspiración estando ayer en el hospital, en donde estaba desde las 6 de la mañana haciendo cola con mi madre, quien se iba a hacer análisis de sangre..._**

**_En fin, sin más que decir, salvo que Naruto pertenece a Masamoto Sénsei y que South Park pertenece a Matt y a Trey, aquí les dejo con esta locura semi violenta, extraña y fuera de lugar titulada:_**

* * *

**Uchiha vs. Meyers.**

Clyde Donovan y Kevin Stoley estaban parados en la mega cola que se había formado en el hospital para el banco de sangre desde las 6 de la mañana; Clyde tenía que hacerse un análisis de sangre como parte de su chequeo médico anual mientras que Kevin iba a donar sangre a un pariente de su tío Ernie.

La espera prometía ser larga para ambos, ya que delante de ellos habían como 40 personas más que igual iban a sus análisis de sangre o a donarla en favor de otro alguien.

- Esto se ve que va para largo – comentó Kevin mientras Clyde suspiraba de exasperación.

- Y a mí me urge un poco regresar a casa. Le prometí a Claire y a Dylan que les ayudaría con la limpieza de la casa.

- ¿Tus padres no están?

- No. Fueron a Miami a pasar su tercera luna de miel – y guiñéndole el ojo, añadió:-. Ya sabes… Sus 72 horas completas de retozón maratónico…

- ¡Ugh! ¡Viejo, eso no se cuenta!

- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar…

- Buen día, mi par de bombones de caramelo – les dijo una voz.

_Ay, no…_, pensaba Clyde muy asustado mientras que Kevin y él se volvían hacia el dueño de aquella voz y le saludaron:

- ¡Qué hay, Naruto!

Naruto Uzumaki, oriundo de Konoha, Japón, se había mudado recientemente a South Park en lo que estudiaba su doctorado en Sociología en la Universidad Estatal. El tipo era muy popular con las mujeres y con algunos hombres, aunque en realidad tenía cierta esperanza de que Kevin le hiciera caso algún día y de que Clyde le hiciera caso por fin a su mejor amigo y compañero de carrera Sasuke Uchiha, quien justamente estaba a 20 personas atrás de ellos ocupando el lugar de Naruto en lo que éste iba a saludar a los amores de ambos.

Sasuke siempre quiso tener una relación sentimental con Clyde, aunque éste le confesara que su personalidad fría le daba un poco de miedo al respecto. En respuesta a ese comentario, Sasuke se enfocó mucho en demostrarle que él no siempre era una persona fría, tal y como pensaba demostrárselo al ver que Naruto por fin había convencido al par de amigos de trasladarse a donde ellos.

- ¡Mira a quiénes me encontré adelante, Sasuke! - exclamaba el rubio de ojos azules muy alegre.

- Eso vi – replicó Sasuke mientras observaba detenidamente a Clyde, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse -. Hola, Kevin… Hola, Clyde.

- Hola, Sasuke – le saludó el castaño con timidez -. ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues… ¿Qué les diré? Estoy harto y aburrido de esperar a que esta horrorosa fila avance. Además de que el hospital tiene fama de tener un pésimo servicio, tal y como lo constato desde aquí.

- En todos lados es así esto, Sasuke – replicó Clyde.

- Lo sé, pero hay lugares en donde están mejor organizados y trabajan un poco más rápido.

- Nah! Hasta los lugares mejor organizados experimentan esta clase de cosas.

- Pero no de la manera tan fea como aquí.

Clyde se echó a reír mientras que Naruto y Kevin, quienes hablaban de otras cosas, comían un trozo de chocolate que Naruto había traído de su casa por si tenían qué hacer pasa día en el complejo de salud.

Sasuke, sonriente, le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué cuentas tú, Clyde?

- ¿Yo? Mmm… Nada… Nada nuevo, supongo.

- ¿Nada nuevo? Uhmmm… Yo escuché un par de rumores.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre que tienes un pretendiente muy insistente.

- ¿Te refieres a Josh?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre de su potencial rival de amores.

Josh Meyers, el ex convicto y uno de los Tres Bullies de la preparatoria, el tipo de individuo con el que Clyde no debería de juntarse ni en sus más retorcidos sueños y el individuo a quien ha odiado con todas sus fuerzas desde que llegó del Japón.

Meyers se había vuelto un pretendiente muy insistente para Clyde a pesar de que el pobre chico le había dicho en más de tres ocasiones que no tenía ningún interés en ser su pareja ni aunque le golpee o se lo intente violar.

A eso se agregaba sus conocidos y tremendos ataques de celos que tenía el tipo cada vez que le veía cerca de Gregory, de Christophe, de Kyle, de Craig o de él, de Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, había sido con él con quien tenía numerosos encontronazos en las canchas, en los baños del gimnasio y hasta en las puertas de la casa de Josh.

**No, ni madres, **pensó Sasuke. **Ese cabrón de Meyers no se quedará con Clyde. ¡No mientras que yo esté por aquí!**

Sin aguantarse más, puso una mano en la espalda de Clyde y le acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieran a punto de chocar.

- ¡S-Sasuke! – exclamó el castaño un tanto sorprendido.

- Me gustas, Clyde – le dijo de forma directa.

- ¡¿Qué?

El Uchiha plantó sus labios en los de Clyde ante la sorpresa de éste, quien intentaba forcejear. No obstante, el joven pelinegro profundizaba poco a poco el beso, a tal grado de que el chico ya empezaba a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

Era mágico besar a la persona que te gusta… Si no fuera porque, a pocos metros, estaba el mismísimo Josh Meyers, quien apretaba hasta romper la lata de Coca Cola, presa de la señora furia que se le venía encima y muy dispuesto a jalar de los pelos al Uchiha y madrearle ahí mismo.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó mientras se acercaba a la pareja y le jalaba los cabellos a Sasuke para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro ante la mirada sorprendida de Clyde y ante la temblorina de Naruto y Kevin.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia los rivales de amores, quienes ya empezaban a abalanzarse uno encima del otro y a darse de golpes.

- Oh, por Dios – decía Clyde mientras llevaba una mano hacia su frente en señal de vergüenza.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Naruto -. Esos dos deberían de ser marido y esposo.

- Cierto – decía Kevin.

Mientras todo el mundo les observaba sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitar la batalla épica por el amor de Clyde, Sasuke y Josh se daban de golpes como niños de la primaria. No obstante, la cosa se puso más seria cuando Josh empujó a Sasuke hacia un enfermero que llevaba equipo de operación. Quitándose de encima con una patada al celoso pretendiente, Sasuke agarró un bisturí y empezó a blandirlo.

Josh, por su parte, tomó unas tijeras y empezó a intentar clavárselas en el brazo o en la pierna sin éxito, ya que Sasuke había recibido desde pequeño una instrucción severa en las artes marciales, lo que le daba una considerable ventaja de no saber que Josh se entrenaba en artes marciales mixtas.

Los presentes estaban aterrorizados al ver cómo ellos se lanzaban de todo, desde cuchillos hasta bisturíes voladores, los cuales casi mataban a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino.

- ¡Por Dios, que alguien les detenga! – exclamaba Clyde muy aterrorizado al ver que Sasuke tomaba la bandeja y se la estampaba en la cara a Meyers - ¡DETÉNGANSE LOS DOS!

- ¡Iré por ayuda! – exclamaba Naruto - ¡CUIDADO, KEVIN!

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó encima de Kevin con el objetivo de apartarlo de Josh, quien tenía en su mano una pluma muy afilada y había fallado en su cometido de lastimar a su rival.

- ¡GRANDÍSIMOS CABRONES! – gritaba una viejita - ¡CASI MATAN A ESE POBRE MUCHACHI-!

La pobre viejita no terminó de gritar, ya que Clyde la apartó con brusquedad al ver un bisturí volador enviado por Sasuke.

Josh enseguida golpeó el estómago de su enemigo con su cabeza y lo empujó como si fuera un jugador de futbol americano hasta las puertas de uno de los consultorios; empero, Sasuke le dio una patada en sus partes nobles y lo echó para atrás a base de golpes hasta empujarle y caer juntos por el cristal del ventanal.

Todos los presentes corrieron a ver qué pasaría entre los dos habilidosos rivales, los cuales se blandían el uno al otro tijera y bisturí.

En una de esas, Sasuke se apartó del filo de Josh sin darse cuenta de que Clyde estaba a pocos metros de él; no obstante, reparó a tiempo su error al alargar su pie y patearle a Meyers en el estómago para luego correr hacia Clyde y abrazarle con tal de protegerle.

Para suerte del castaño, el bisturí rozó su brazo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir dolor.

- ¡CLYDE! – gritó Meyers, quien se incorporaba al ver a Clyde herido levemente por el bisturí - ¡HIJO DE PUTA, MIRA LO QUE ME HAS OBLIGADO A HACER!

- ¡CÁLLATE, PENDEJO! ¡TÚ EMPEZASTE ESTO! – le gritó Sasuke al dejar a Clyde con una señora y abalanzarse encima de su rival y caer de bruces contra la ventana del Banco de Sangre.

Malheridos de la caída, ambos rivales se incorporaron; las enfermeras, quienes estaban agazapadas en un rincón bien asustadas, empezaron a gritar cuando Josh tomó una jeringa e intentó clavársela a Sasuke. Éste, sin amilanarse, tomó un estetoscopio y le dio de azotes en la mano donde estaba la jeringa.

Los golpes se iniciaron nuevamente, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo, ya que se escuchó el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Josh y Sasuke se volvieron hacia donde estaba el sonido y se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados de la sorpresa al ver a Clyde apuntándoles con un arma.

- ¡DEJEN YA DE PELEAR COMO PERROS, PAR DE HIJUEPUTAS!

- Clyde... – intentó hablar Sasuke.

- ¡CÁLLATE, UCHIHA!

- Je j-

- ¡Y TÚ NI HABLES, MEYERS!

Los dos varones cerraron sus bocas de manera abrupta mientras que Clyde, hecho una furia, les dijo:

- Bien… Ahora que los dos están calmados, ¿podrían hacer el puto favor de salir de aquí SIN PELEARSE, SIN LANZARSE BISTURÍES, PLUMAS, TIJERAS Y CHAROLAS, Y SER NIÑOS BUENOS DURANTE 15 JODIDOS MINUTOS?

Los aludidos asintieron y salieron del lugar con una tranquilidad tensa, ya que ambos todavía querían matarse entre sí. Una vez fuera de la oficina del banco de sangre, Clyde les hizo seña a los dos de que se sentaran y, con la furia aún en sus venas, les reclamó:

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño pensaban ustedes dos al pelearse así, de esa manera tan violenta, burda y estúpida? ¿Eh? ¡Ustedes dos han hecho trizas esta parte del hospital y casi matan a viejitos y a señoras con bebés en brazos! ¡VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DE DARLES POR ACTUAR COMO NIÑOS DE KÍNDER!

Luego, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, añadió:

- Sasuke. Me agarraste de sorpresa con tu beso y tu declaración a pesar de que tengas una personalidad fría los 365 días del año. El beso fue lindo, tierno… Mágico, por no decir más… Y pudo haber sido mucho mejor de no haber sido por tus ataques de celos, Josh. Tus putos y jodidos ataques de celos que me tienen hasta la puta madre y por los que hoy hasta las enfermeras casi morían masacradas.

Sasuke y Josh se sintieron apenados por lo ocurrido mientras que Clyde, con un suspiro, concluyó:

- Chicos, agradezco todas sus atenciones y preocupaciones, pero realmente debo decirles que NINGUNO de ustedes dos me interesan como compañero sentimental… Ya que desde hace un par de meses que estoy en una relación de ménage à trois con Craig y Tweek.

- ¡¿QUÉEE? – gritaron los dos frustrados pretendientes.

- Así es, chicos. Soy el novio y amante de esos dos. Y realmente me siento bien con ellos, en serio me siento bien… Y no pienso cambiar esa estabilidad emocional por nada del mundo.

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia Naruto y Kevin, y les dijo:

- Creo que mejor regresamos mañana o pasado, chicos. Bueno, al menos yo regresaré mañana. No sé ustedes…

- Bueno… Kevin y yo regresaremos mañana contigo – le respondió Naruto-. Ahorita lo que quiero es ir al cine con Kev.

- Ok, entonces.

Clyde se despidió de ambos jóvenes y, volviéndose hacia sus pretendientes, quienes no salían de su asombro, les dijo con pesar:

- Lo siento, chicos.

Y se marchó del lugar del incidente.

Josh y Sasuke, por su parte, dieron un suspiro de tristeza y frustración. Meyers comentó entonces:

- ¿Sabes, Uchiha? Creo que la cagamos a lo grande.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Pero… Fue divertido pelear contigo.

- Cállate, Meyers.

* * *

**Tremenda jalada, lo sé, pero me eché a reír al escribirlo XD. Ojalá les haya gustado! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
